Remus Lupin and the Night's Tale
by annoyingbabyduck
Summary: Remus Lupin was finishing off his last year at Hogwarts, when he meets Alona Knight, a fellow Gryffindor. Finding himself intoxicated by her presence, he can't help but fall for her. But with You-Know-Who on the rise, is it such a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

Remus was sitting on his bed at the 12 Grimmauld Place and looking down at the book in his hands. When he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he closed the book setting it on the dresser.

"Come in." Remus said.

"Hi Remus." says a very confused looking Harry.

"Hello Harry." Remus said.

"Remus can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Anything Harry." Remus replied.

"You love Tonks, right?" Harry asked.

"Um yes I do, Harry. Whats this about?" Remus asks.

"Well ya see. There's this girl..." Harry trails off.

"Ginny Weasley, I know." Remus said.

"You do. Oh well I was just wondering when the right time to tell her, that." Harry said, sitting down.

"That you love her." Remus clarified.

"Yeah." He said.

"You'll know when, Harry. With your true love, you'll just know." Remus said, sounding more poetic than he meant to.

"Did you know with Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Not with Tonks." Remus shook his head, looking to the floor.

"I don't understand." Harry said clearly looking confused.

"Harry, I love Tonks, I do. Its just, you wouldn't understand just yet." Remus said.

"Okay, well thanks, Remus." Harry said, standing up, and heading towards the door.

"Anytime, Harry." Remus said, once Harry left he collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He reached over to the book and stroked the spine. It revealed a name in near cursive along the front of the book.

Alona Knight. He rolled over so his face laid against his pillow, he felt tears slowly drip from his eyes and onto the white pillow before him.

"Remus. Its time for dinner." Tonks had come in sometime later.

"Not hungry." He said, covering his ears.

"Come on stop acting like a baby, go down there and eat." She said.

"Maybe later, Tonks." He said, rolling over to face her.

She stared at his face for a moment before recalling. "Her again?"

"Harry asked about love." Remus mumbled, and Tonks walked over to the bed, placing an open hand on his stomach.

"I'm fine." He said, sitting up.

"Sure you are." She said sarcastically.

"How are you doing today?" Remus asked.

"I'm doing fine." She said, placing an open hand over her very large stomach.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, let me gather myself." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"Okay." She said, standing up and leaving the room.

After washing his face, he looked out his and Tonks bedroom window to the sky of London. He looked up at the half moon, and then down to a house.

There stood a Patronus. He leaned into the window and squinted at it. It was a owl. He placed his hands against the window and breathed heavily, it couldn't be.

As it flew from the ledge on the house and towards the moon, Remus watched vividly. It slowly disappeared into a blue mist when it reached just in front of the moon.

It was her. She was calling out to him, letting him know she was still alive. No, it couldn't be possible. Keep it to himself, thats' what he'd do.

Remus walked over to the door, and looked once to the moon again, and then shut the door behind him to head down for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sat on the train with his three best friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They were starting their seventh year at Hogwarts, and were super excited. After about two hours of Sirius and James trying to come up with new pranks to play on McGonagall, James got tired and stood up.

"I'm going to find Evans, anyone wanna come with?" James asked.

"Nope." Sirius and Peter chorused.

"Moony?" James asked.

"Sure why not, Prongs?" He said closing his book and tucking it in his robes.

"So dude, only one more year in this place what do you say about that." James says to him.

"Yeah I guess. But hey, at least you made Head Boy." Remus commented, though secretly he really wanted to be Head Boy, well James wasn't even a Prefect.

"Yeah, that means Evans and I get to spend even more time together." James laughs.

"Like you two need that." He said. Once they reached Lily's compartment, James looked over to him.

"Moony, there's another girl in there." James said, stopping.

"So?" Remus asked.

"Do you think maybe you could distract her a little bit?" James asked with a sly smile on his face.

"So you can snog Lily, eh?" Remus asked.

"Maybe." James said, evading.

"Fine, but anything too much and I'm taking her back to Padfoot and Wormtail." Remus said.

"Why would you want to do that? Trying to stay single forever?" James laughs.

"Shut it." Remus replied, as he opened the door.

Lily was sitting on one side, running her fingers through her long red hair. James sat down next to her. Remus looked over to the other girl.

She was reading a book, clearly not caring that James and Remus had entered the compartment. She had strawberry brown hair that fell barely to her shoulders, and bangs that covered her eyes and she read.

"Moony, quit staring and sit down." James said breaking him from, well staring.

"Right." He said, sitting next to her.

He looked over at her book, it had a name written in cursive across the front. He tapped her shoulder and she looked over to him.

"I'm trying to read." She picked his hand off of her shoulder, setting it back on his lap. He breathed in heavily, and he looked over to see a devious smile across her face. He opened his mouth in shock.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." Her voice was like a chorus echoing in his head.

"Moony." James' voice once again broke him from his doings.

"Yes Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Me and Evans are gonna go to the head Prefects compartment." James said.

"Alright." Remus said.

"Bye Remus." Lily said, standing up.

"Goodbye Lily." Remus said, as she and James left the compartment.

"So you're one of the Marauders eh?" She asked, not looking from her book.

"How'd ya know?" Remus asked.

"Moony. You're the smart one." She said like a fact.

"Its actually Remus." He says, kicking my feet across the floor.

"Okay Remus. But be warned I will come up with a nickname for you." She said, closing the book, and setting in on the seat next to her.

"Really?" Remus asked, secretly amused.

"Yep." She said with emphasis on the p.

"So what is your name?" Remus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked.

"Yes I would, that's why I asked." He said, slightly confused.

"Well Remus, you'll just have to wait and find out." She said with a smile.

"Who says I like to wait for things." He said pulling her arm. She leaned head towards his, and in a soft gentle voice she whispered.

"You'll just have to get over that then." She practically sung.

He felt himself shiver at her voice, she was so pretty. "Hm."

"So Remus, you're a Prefect?" She asked pulling away.

"What?"He muttered confused at his thoughts.

"You're a prefect, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, shaking his head.

"You okay there, Remus?" She asked.

"Yup, never better." He said, nudging into her. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Remus watched as Lily and James came up to them, and Lily took the mysterious girl's hand pulling her into a carriage. Remus stared as they rode off, until Sirius tugged on his shirt.

"Moony, come on, or we'll miss one." Sirius said, climbing into was actually was the last carriage. The four friends sat in silence. Remus had chosen the side that he could see Lily and the mystery girl clear as day.

Once they reached the castle, Remus secretly watched the girls as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. James sat down next to Lily, and Remus took his chance to sit across from her. Unfortunately, Sirius and Peter took seats next to him.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up from his chair. He nodded towards McGonagall and Slughorn, and then looked out to the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First I would like to introduce our Head Girl, Lily Evans. And our Head Boy, James Potter." Dumbledore announced and the Gryffindor table burst into claps as James and Lily stood up.

"After the feast, please follow your prefects to your common rooms. They were address themselves." Dumbledore said, waving his hand.

Remus stood and watched the other prefects at tables stand up, when they were about to sit down again, Dumbledore rose his hand, apparently waiting for something. Remus noted that the other houses had six prefects, and his only five.

"I believe we are missing our other seventh year Gryffindor prefect." Dumbledore said in almost a playful tone. Remus looked down the table but when the mystery girl stood he smiled.

Dumbledore sat them down again and the feast begun again. Remus looked over at the mystery girl's book, and he could clearly read the name on the spine now.

"So Alona, we'll be spending quite a bit of time together won't we." Remus smirked.

She looked up at him, and gave a smile. Remus had to find out from Sirius later that he had been smiling the rest of the feast.


End file.
